Issues
by July's fantasies
Summary: Tell me everything.. Why are you keeping it from me? Tell me, all of your secrets..." Mikan, Natsume are about to embark on a ride to the romance of their lives, no matter how tough it might be, they are determined to stay on till the end of the ride...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_It's okay… it has always been this way. I just have to get used to it again, just like usual. After all, this family… I don't fit in. I've to try harder to get them to accept me and then one day, perhaps, they would show me their true smile._

* * *

"Mikan! Would you hurry up a little! No one's going to wait for you forever!" A short, hot-headed teenager shouted a few meters from the gasping brunette.

"I'm sorry sister!" Swiping away the sweat on her forehead, she rushed to catch up with the impatient red head.

"Why do I have to wait for you every single time? You should act your age soon! I can't believe you're actually older than me by two years!" The younger of the two scoffed at her pathetic elder sister as she strutted towards school.

"I can't help it. You're just too mature Asako." Mikan smiled goofily as she finally caught up with her. It was a typical sight and a usual routine for the two sisters.

Asako just sighed and continued walking. 'Why do I have a goon for a sister?' She thought as Mikan laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'We are not the slightest similar, that's a good thing!'

Mikan sighed. Why does she have to screw up early in the morning? It's hard enough to please her sister when she's in one of her moods. Sometimes, it's just so awkward around her, like there's nothing she could do to help.

"Asako! Have a good day!" she waved at her sister's departing silhouette and retreated in silence. "Okay! Now that's that. I should get going too!" Smiling, the brunette tied her hair into pigtails and skipped to her classroom in the opposite direction. She wondered why her sister always told her not to tie her hair in this fashion. However, when her sister was not looking, she would always take the chance to tie it into her favorite split style.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into her classroom. "Good morning!" she felt free in the class as everyone greeted her back with warm smiles. Well, most of them at least. Her best friend, Imai Hotaru just looked up and went back to her book. Talk about best friend. But in the bottom of her heart, Mikan knew that Hotaru cared much about her. The simple gesture of acknowledgement proved that Mikan was worth her time to even look up. If given others, the stoic girl wouldn't even give them half her time, much more look at them. And thus, she was labeled as 'ice queen'.

"Hi Hotaru!" Mikan tried again to grab a response from her best friend. But only silence ensued. She sighed and gave up. Hotaru will still be Hotaru.

Shrugging it off, Mikan went to her seat at the back of the class. There lay another who didn't bother to even acknowledge her.

With a manga book sprawled on his face and his legs on the desk, he was none other than the infamous Natsume Hyuuga. Considered the most handsome in the school, he has his own fan club dedicated to him, much to his chagrin. His jet-black hair and crimson eyes that shine like rubies in the dark were considered one of his best assets by many girls. Not to mention he was tall, lean and mature for his age, and a bad-boy to the boot. He was the perfect image of a mysterious, aloof yet prince-like character right out from a book. But he was never proud of it, instead, it brought him unnecessary attention of the girls in school, short to say, he loathed his looks. To him, it was like a curse instead.

He felt someone sitting beside him and presumed it was the brunette. He still remembers the first day they had met. It had truly left an impression on him.

_

* * *

_

It was the beginning of the first day of third year in middle school. Natsume had loathed this day. It meant the beginning of the torture yet again. And worst, it was raining and he had not brought an umbrella. Curses.

_As he ran through the rain, his bag shielding his head from the pounding rain, he noticed a figure below the sakura tree. With the wind blowing hard against his eyes, he could only make out a tinge of brown hair. Upon closer look, he realized it was a girl and worst still, she was crying in the rain under the tree. Hadn't anyone taught her not to shelter under a tree when it's raining?_

_Much as Natsume would like to get going and ignore her, he just couldn't leave her there for some reason. Somehow, she looked so…lost and lonely. He just couldn't leave her alone. It was against his conscience for once. _

_He approached unsurely and noticing that she did not notice his approach, he decided to break the silence._

"_Oi…"_

_The brunette looked up with her tear-streaked eyes and seemed shocked to notice someone there._

"_Hi there! Is there something I can help you with?" she smiled sadly, even as the tears kept flowing._

'_What a troublesome one.' The lad thought as she tried to maintain a façade through her tears._

"_Stop that. You're the one who look like you need help." He held out his bag above her head, trying to stop the rain from coming down on her._

"_Ah. Thanks…this is not what it seems. I, no, you, well… it's just, I, I, I…" tears started streaming from her face again and Natsume sighed. Why had he bothered to help in the first place?_

"_You're not making sense. Whatever happened happened. So just stop this… this waterfall from your eyes. I personally can't stand girls crying in front of me. And you look ugly crying like that. Stop now."_

_Much to his surprise, she looked up towards him and smiled, breathtakingly. "I'm fine" she whispered, even though she looked so obviously fragile. _

_Before he could stop himself, he dropped his bag and held her into his embrace. 'What am I doing?' He thought as his arms wind around her, pressing her against his body. The girl in his arms did not seem to resist him, but just leaned onto him like a breakable porcelain doll, and continued crying, whimpering 'I'm sorry' into his ear over and over again. _

"_Don't cry… little girl…"_

* * *

It was just a brief moment in the rain with her, but her crying face kept replaying in his mind. In the end, he never got to know the reasons for her tears. And afterwards, when they met in the classroom again, realizing that they were classmates, she acted like nothing had happened and even had the guts to say 'I don't remember' when he asked her about it.

He eventually concluded that she was one crazy girl.

"Hi Natsume." She smiled at him as he slowly removed the manga from his face. Her smile was as breathtaking as ever, but no way in hell was he going to tell her that. He only replied with a brief nod and went back to his slumber, occasionally taking peeks at the brunette beside him.

Mikan looked at the boy beside her and resist the urge to smile at him. He had no idea how grateful she was towards him on that rainy day. But she did not have the guts to tell him any of her problems; after all, it's rude to dump your problem on a stranger the first time of your meeting. What kind of impression would that make?

But she knew that he was not what the rumors had said about him. She knew he was not the cold-blooded, rude and aloof brat, but the warm-hearted, yet distant boy that had approached her. She wanted to know more about him, so much more, but for now, she had enough problems of her own to do anything about her own interest.

* * *

pls review! xoxo love yous!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lunch was here. The students made a beeline for the cafeteria, except a certain brunette who had fell asleep in class. He stared at her, pondering between whether to wake her up or just watch her for the moment.

Before he could make any decision, her eyes fluttered open, and close, then open again. "Ah? I guess I fell asleep." She rubbed her sleepy eyes and smiled at the crimson eye lad beside her.

Natsume rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. She was unbelievably unguarded! If it was another girl, she would have started hyperventilating in front of him to have been caught asleep.

Mikan, still half-awake, caught his arm and snuggled up to him, much to his surprise. "Don't." she mumbled as he tried to move away. He sighed in defeat. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to flip your skirt."

"You won't…" eyes closed, she scooted closer as the morning breeze blew in from the window.

"To hell I won't" Natsume muttered and smirked. Using only one finger, he flipped he skirt wide open. "So it's polka dots today."

Mikan gasped in horror and shot up. "You! You! Idiotic pervert!!!!!!" he just grinned and shrugged.

"I don't get you! First you're good, and then you're bad! Which are you?" She puffed.

"I'd like to know that too. Why don't you start first? Explain yourself, about THAT day…" He retorted, but immediately bit back his tongue, knowing he had said something wrong the moment the words left his mouth.

Her auburn eyes burnt with hurt and she looked away, fingers crossed. "I…" she began but paused, not knowing whether now was the time or not. Half of her wished to say everything, but the other half prohibited her to speak. "I…"

Sensing her troubled, he stood up and headed towards the door, "Never mind. It's not like my business anyway." With a last glance at her, he closed the door, leaving the brunette all alone, but he knew that the 'sorry' he'd heard just as the door close was not a mistake. He sighed and leaned against the frame of the huge door, why was he so troubled? It's been barely a month since that rainy day and he still can't let it slide. This was a first, the very first time someone messed up his thoughts like this… and he had no idea how to solve it.

"Shit!" He cursed as he walked away from the classroom. Why? Why was he so puzzled?

Mikan glanced at the closed door, wishing that she would see his silhouette again. But as she heard footsteps fading away, she knew that he was gone, for good. "I'm sorry." She wished she did not have these problems. Why? Now that he was gone, she felt such emptiness in her heart. She held her clenched fist towards her chest. Why does it hurt to see him walking away?

'It's not good this way. I can't tell him. He can't solve it for me. He's right, it's none of his business, and I intend to keep it that way…'

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were watching them, and those eyes belonged to none other than Sumire Shouda, the president of Natsume's fan club. She had barely made out a few words, but to her, it looked like nothing but a lover's spat. "How dare Sakura make Natsume-sama angry! She'll get her just desserts soon enough. And why is she even speaking to him in the first place? They may be seatmates but nothing more!" To Sumire, Natsume was just like her own personal prince, not only his looks were good, he was considered the best in the school! And she'd only received the best; she was not going to let some stray get in between her and Natsume! Not when Natsume was destined to be hers.

Classes started again and the brunette was regretting not eating during the break. Her stomach complained profusely as she blushed a thousand shades of red. She glanced at Natsume who was sitting beside her and blushed deeper when he caught her staring. She turned back towards the board, embarrassed.

Just then, she felt a poke in her ribs, she turned around and was surprised to see Natsume holding out a packet of already opened chips. 'Want some?' he mouthed. She nodded her head furiously and was just about to help herself to it when the teacher called her name.

"Sakura! Please solve the problem on the board!" Jinno-sensei squinted at her as she shot up in surprise. Luckily for her, Jinno had bad eyesight and could not spot the chips hidden under the table.

She stumbled to the front and shakily held the marker in her hands. 'Eh? How do I do this? Oh no…' she panicked as she sent SOS sign to the class.

"It's 17a/12n!" Someone whispered from across the classroom, earning a glare from Jinno.

Mikan scratched her head in confusion and scribbled down the answer before Jinno could say anything.

"That's correct. Would you mind doing the rest of the board?" Jinno clucked his tongue when no working was presented. "Seeing as you can come up with the answer without any working, you must have studied beforehand."

Mikan was on the verge of tears; there were five more questions, each more difficult than the rest. "I…"

"I'll do it!" An annoyed voice came from the back of the class. Everyone gasped when they saw it was Natsume who volunteered. "It's too much of a trouble to waste time on such simple questions so I shall just write the answer. Since _I'd studied beforehand._" His tongue was thick with sarcasm as he snatched the marker from Jinno's hand and scribbled all the perfect answers.

He finished before anyone could blink and dragged the amazed brunette back to her seat. "Is that enough?" he smirked. Jinno, even though annoyed, just continued the lesson, ignoring the lad's smart remarks.

"Ahem, then we shall continue. Flip your books to page 177………"

"Thanks Natsume, you saved me from Jinno." Mikan smiled and clutched his hand in gratitude. She'd thought that Natsume was sick and tired of her, but he'd just saved her, so he must still be on friendly terms with her, right?

"Don't get too cocky with me. I just can't stand your stupidity." He shook off her hand and popped a chip into his mouth. Truth to be told, he couldn't stand Jinno bullying her any longer. He got angry over a reason as small as this and actually went to provoke a teacher out of his own will. What this girl does to him… He shook his head in defeat.

Just then, he spotted her hands snaking towards his chips. He slapped them off. "What do you think you're doing?" He knew she was hungry, but he was, after all still pissed at the fact that she'd managed to incite a reaction in him.

"Ah! Natsume… please, just one!" She begged as her stomach growled in protest. Where had the Natsume that was here a few seconds ago gone to? She thought he would remain nice to her but that might just be pure fantasy.

"No way… unless you try to please me." He smirked, wanting to see the brunette's reaction.

"Eh? How?" She did not know much about him, let alone please him. This was a pinch!

"Think about it yourself. You should be smart enough, or not." He waited to see what she might do.

"Eh… then…" She leaned closer, towards his face and gulped. Natsume, caught off guard by this sudden movement, could only freeze and wait.

'She's not going to kiss me is she?'

She leaned closer still, till their noses were almost touching, and turned her neck sideways a little, skipping his lips all together and whispered in his ear.

"Can I _please_ have a chip? Please _Natsume…_"

That almost drove him over the edge, almost.

He should have known that was what she was going to do. Again, she'd successfully messed up his thoughts. He refused to admit that part of him was disappointed that their lips never met and this was Mikan that they are talking about, no way would she have teased him intentionally. He knew better for him than to not give in.

"Take it. Just… take it." Exhausted and mentally spent, he leaned on his seat and away from her. Delighted but confused at his sudden change yet again, she moved into a more comfortable position and helped herself to the chips. Even though she did not know what caused his change, but she could take it that he's pleased for the moment.

'That's good I guess. After all, Natsume had helped me in a lot of ways.' The brunette thought as she munched on chips after chips.

After coming out from his reverie, he reached for the chips again, only to find crumbs left. "AH! You ate ALL the chips! I only promised ONE!" He snarled in fury as she swallowed the last of his chips.

"Sorrwy… you see, iwas jst so hungrwy awnd…"

"Don't speak with you mouth full! And with my chips too!"

"Sorry…" She gulped and cleared her mouth before continuing, "REALLY sorry! I won't do it again!"

And for the umpteen times today, he sighed again. 'Nothing can surprise me anymore.' He thought dryly as the brunette bowed her head in apology. Who can tell that she's the same brunette who cried on that day? 'Perhaps I might have gotten the wrong girl' he mocked. It was as though fate had led them to meet each other. First in the rain under the blooming sakura tree, next, the shock when the realized they were in the same class, and then, even assigned to be seating partners. It was… perhaps, all ridiculously predestined.

"Predestined my foot!" he gritted his teeth in annoyance for he was getting too sappy. It was not like him at all.

"Did you say anything?" Mikan asked as she looked at him in the eye.

"Yah. You owe me two bucks for the chips." He snapped as she frowned when he landed the debt on her. Two bucks was nothing to him but he was annoyed at the moment and no one bother an annoyed Hyuuga for no reason unless you want to get your hands burnt. Mikan, in this case, was unlucky for she was his source of annoyance. In fact, chips doesn't cause two bucks at all, Natsume just doubled the price.

Mikan, feeling a bit hurt at his outburst muttered another apology and scolded herself for being such a glutton. 'Now you really made him mad! Stupid stupid stupid Mikan! Right after he started feeling better, I just had to go and ruin it all. Natsume must really think that I'm stupid…'

'She's really stupid. Look at her, she's obviously feeling bad all by herself. In the end, it would be me who's feeling all bad. This stupid girl!' he thought as he peeked at her from the side of his eyes, something that he was used to doing since a month ago. Though he was tempted to tease her again, his ego and pride prevent him from being the one to break the silence first.

In the end, neither spoke and lessons ended as the bell rang shrilly in their ears. However, neither moved from their seats either, as though waiting for the other to speak. An awkward silence hung in the air as they waited, one prideful while the other afraid.

"I…" Mikan started but did not know how to continue. What should she say? Another apology? Or perhaps break the silence with a joke? But that might not be a good idea since Natsume doesn't like lame jokes… what should she do?

"What? Spit it." He knew that she did not like the awkward mood and neither does he. But he did not know what to say. For once, he was what they called tongue-tied. He wanted to apologize so much but never in his life would he apologize on his own accord. It was against every single principle that he was brought up with. It would be against his nature to do so. 'No way in hell…' he thought as the brunette bit her lips in frustration. 'She would be the one to have to make me say it. If she can.'

"I... I'm sorry. But you're so stubborn and petty sometimes. Just like a kid. Sorry about this morning too. Really. But I… it's not what I can say so easily… but all I can say is, I was glad you were there in the rain on that day. I was really happy and thank you, even if you were just pitying me." She started rambling non-stop as her mouth shot off like a machine gun. Pity, was, one thing for sure, something that she did not need.

"What's with the insults? Women fall in love with that." He smirked. "And besides, you kept on apologizing. Are you trying to make my ears bleed? Once is more than enough. And pity? Please I don't have that in my blood." If pity was what she was looking for, he'd none for her, for he did not know what to pity her for. She never had any problems in her life, as far as he knew, and had many friends to confide in, in his eyes, pity was definitely suited for someone much better. Unless, she'd something to be pitied with… which she was not telling him… Shoot! Maybe he'd made a mistake in saying that!

Instead of seeing her hurtful face, she burst out laughing so hard that she had to lean on the table for support. "How egoistic can you be? Women fall for you… you sure had the guts to say that. And I'm not looking for pity, I hate that. Thank you, at least you answered me." She was relieved that he was not with her just because he pitied her. But then, what made him stick to her? Not that he was stuck or anything, she just doesn't see any worth of time on her. Besides, Natsume must have a lot to do, being such a popular person and all. Doesn't he have to sign autographs or something?

"FYI, I'm not egoistic." He lied, "Just confident. Go on, watch me walk out and see which annoying female won't shriek and bleed my ears."

"I can guess two women!" she replied, smug that she made him raised an eyebrow.

"Who then?" he challenged.

"ME!" she smiled. "And Hotaru of course!" She jumped out of her seat and spun around, giggling.

"Are you sure? Although Imai sure would not, but are you really immune to me?" he pushed his chair back and stood up along with her, holding her arms as she spun towards him.

"Yup! Because I know you don't like girls to do that." She smiled and sidestepped, trying to escape his arms.

"What if I tell you that you're an exception?" he spun her till her back was facing him and caged her into his embrace. He felt her breath hitch and smirked.

"What? Haha, very funny. So you like me to bleed your ears? I might just do that now." She struggled but ended up eased into him. She blushed.

"Is that red I see on your face? Hmm, very suspicious indeed. Are you sure you don't want to verify that you are immune? Because you look just about at your limit." He breathed beside her ears and realized they were bright red too. He smiled for the first time today, glad that he could incite a natural response from her.

She remained silent for a while as her heartbeat hijacked. Somehow, she felt just right in his arms, like she was being protected instead of imprisoned. And somehow, she knew that things were becoming strange for her. But she did not want this moment to end, never.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No. Hyuuga got me in his arms." She tilted her heads to face him and smiled, catching him off guard yet again.

"I got you, don't I?" he grinned and spun her around again, making her giggle. This time she was facing him as he locked her in again. "So what? You're not exactly a prize are you? Where my prize for getting you?" he teased as he saw her blush again at their proximity. Her large golden brown eyes bore through his as he felt himself inch closer and closer… and finally…

"Beep! You've got a call! Beep! You've got a call!" They jumped in shock as Natsume let go of her. Mikan hurried back to her table and scrambled for her phone before pressing the receiving button.

"Ah yes?"

"_Have you'd any idea where you're supposed to be now?" _Asako's voice rang through the receiver as Mikan held the phone away.

"I'm sorry! Please wait at the gate! I promise I'll be there in five!" Mikan panicked as she had forgotten to meet Asako at the gate. They needed to be home by four as there was suppose to be an important occasion tonight.

"_Then hurry! If you've any sense of obligation at all!" _Asako sighed and hung up the phone. What in the world was her sister doing? If only she'd know…

Mikan sighed. She can't believe she'd forgotten something as important as a promise to her sister. What a bad sister she was… but who could blame her when her thoughts were all occupied by a certain raven-hair lad?

She turned to face Natsume and realized he had been listening. "I got to go… now…"

'Talk about bad timing…' Natsume clucked his tongue and waved his hand for her to go. He could have his turn another time.

"Thanks Natsume," before she rushed out of the door, she turned back and ran towards him again, giving him a peck on the cheek before running off again. "Bye…"

And holy god was he shocked!

* * *

how was it? extra long and extra good! sry bout the oocs, theyre just too cute to resist!!! pls REVIEW! SOME IDEAS IF YOU MIGHT?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're horribly late!" Asako screeched when Mikan was sighted in the distance. "We have to be there by four and now's already three thirty! Where've you been?"

Panting, Mikan came to a stop beside Asako and apologize. "So sorry! I'd something on! That's why I was late! Will you forgive me?" Mikan pleaded and hoped that Asako would be in a better mood to forgive her for this mistake. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't stop herself from committing more and more mistakes. 'It's all Natsume's fault for distracting me! But what was he up to just now… he was too close…'

"Earth to Mikan! Let's go! Now! We haven't got a time to waste. I heard tonight there's a party to celebrate the opening of a new branch in dad's company. It's important to us!" Mikan bit back at the word 'us'. It was as though Asako did not include her in the 'us' and even Mikan was dense enough to catch the hint.

However, she just showed her brightest smile and hurried away, before she could annoy her sister any further. 'It's okay… it's been like this for years.' She crushed the hidden feelings in her chest and masked her face with her smiles. 'It's okay…'

Natsume watched from the window as the brunette rushed off with her companion. 'Her sister? Friend?' Anyways, since the partner was a girl, he did not mind much. But he was indeed pissed when she interrupted them. Damn! They were so close.

He touched his cheek. 'The first and only girl who can make me feel this way. I hate her for turning me into such a sap! But then again…' He paused when the door opened. His eyebrow arched as a mob of blond popped from the other side of the door.

"Ruka… I can see from all the way here." He rolled his eyes. It was just like his best friend to be so lame. The blond boy stepped away from the door and grinned sheepishly. "Aww… you caught me."

"Don't be such a girl. Let's go." He grabbed his bag and exited the classroom, but not before looking back at their seats again. He smirked, will tomorrow be as fun?

"What're you smiling at?" Ruka asked, curious. There were only a few things Natsume would ever smirk at, or show interest in. but what exactly had caught his eye in this particular classroom?

"Nothing…" Natsume shrugged and smirk again. Before Ruka could ask, he walked down the corridor, leaving his best friend to ponder over his weird behavior.

"It must have been a good day for you…" Ruka probed, hoping to get some sort of answer. Natsume was always a tough nut to crack. But Ruka was confident that in due time, he would be able to solve this mystery.

But in the end, all he received was another shrugged and a mysterious grin. 'Such an unusual behavior for Natsume. Too bad we're not in the same class anymore. Damn, if only I knew…'

Ruka Nogi, aka Natsume Hyuuga's best friend and the second best looking guy in the school. With his light blond hair and blue foreign eyes, he was always known as the beautiful blue blooded prince. Unlike Natsume, he was the 'gentleman' in the girls' eyes. Up till last year, they were always seen together, never once separated from one another. Ruka, like Natsume, has his own fan club too. Both boys hated the attention and perhaps that was their only similarity. However, being together meant more girls after them; after all, they were better than a picture.

Snapping out of his reverie, Ruka chased after the raven-hair lad. "Did you hear? Uncle wanted us to be home by five. Said there's something he wants us to be in tonight."

"What? My dad said that?" Natsume frowned. What did his dad want from him again? That old geezer had always pushed him to his limits and wore him down. He was not going to comply again.

As though reading his mind, Ruka interrupted, "Uncle said it's compulsory." He grinned as natsume's face fell. Whenever Hyuuga the old said compulsory, it meant 'go or else your allowance will get it.' Natsume knew by experience, and he sure as hell did not want to suffer from the consequences again. He sighed. There was no escaping tonight.

* * *

Mikan sighed. As much as she hated it, she had to attend the party. She knew how much it meant to her family, and she wasn't willing to ruin everything for her parents now. First things first, she needed to pick out a dress. One that wouldn't stand out too much but would still be presentable.

She had dresses of course, but none that she really liked. She scurried through the clothes and quickly decided on a red crimson dress that caught her eye. 'Red…' She blushed. Even if it was just the color, it reminded her of his eyes. How it sparkled even when dark and their intense gaze that were always fixated.

She held the dress an arms length away. It was a beautiful dress indeed. Is it okay to wear such a glamorous dress to the party? The crimson classic strapless shone in her eyes. It begged to be worn and Mikan find it lesser and lesser to resist. 'I shall… wear this? It's okay… only tonight…'

* * *

Five pm… two more hours to go…

* * *

"You're finally back" Mr Hyuuga frowned and sighed as his son swung in with the door. "Tonight, we've a party to attend." Natsume groaned.

* * *

Five thirty…

* * *

Mikan wiped her hair dry as she laid out the dress on her bed. Prancing around the room, she turned up the stereo as she prepared herself for the night. For some reason, she couldn't help but look forward to the party, something that she never did. Call it a woman's instinct?

* * *

Six pm… one more hour to go…

* * *

Natsume gulped at the suit laid out in front of him. It looked itchy and uncomfortable. 'Oh hell…' He was not going to wear that. "Natsume! Time!" His father bellowed from below. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the suit ad headed towards the bathroom. 'May as well get over it…'

* * *

Six thirty…

* * *

Mikan glanced at herself in the mirror. It had taken her nearly thirty minutes to get the dress on. Did she put on weight? Must be the chips. But she admitted that the dress made her look different than usual, more mature and sophisticated. The red clung to her pale skin, matching perfectly. And the flora on the dress seem so feminine on her. It's time to put on the make up.

* * *

Seven… time's up.

* * *

"Natsume Hyuuga! What's taken you so long?" His father shouted as his son approached him, tugging on his collar all the way. "We are running late. Get on the car now, please." He sighed as he watched his only son slide into the car, never trust a son to be punctual.

* * *

Seven fifteen… running late…

* * *

"Mikan! Where are you? The guests are coming in!" Asako hissed as she barged into the room. "Oh my god! You look… good! Anyways, let's go now, if not dad and mom will come screaming into our ears." Poor Mikan, barely finished her make up, got dragged from the room and into the living hall.

Mikan watched from the second floor as the guests started streaming in. The sun had set earlier than expected. Evening had arrived.

* * *

Seven thirty…

* * *

Natsume felt the car come to a stop. His chauffer got down and opened the door, ushering him to go in. He nodded as a sign of acknowledgement and sighed. Tonight's going to be a long night.

* * *

Mikan turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Surprised to see her mother standing behind her, she bowed and stuttered, "I was going to get going but then…" her mother, with long brunette hair like hers, gave her a small smile and pushed her towards the crowd. "Go on. Don't keep standing here. It's rare that you got dressed up." Mikan, shocked, stumbled towards the cocktail tables. It was rare that her mother ever smiled at her. Even if the smile was cold, Mikan was glad that her mother would smile at her. Tonight might not be that bad at all.

Her eyes searched for Asako and found her standing among the younger teenagers, laughing and drinking. 'Too young to be drinking…' Mikan thought, but she did look mature for her age. Asako wore a long icy blue sapphire halter top, defining her well developed chest and slim figure. Mikan thought that her sister was truly one of her kind to shine so much at her age. For goodness sake, she was only a first year middle school. That's thirteen!

She pondered about joining their group, but then dismissed that idea as trash. There's no way she would be able to interrupt just like that, besides, it might be rude to interfere… or worst, if they did not want her there.

She took a glass of orange mix and sipped as she surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she saw a shock of jet-black silky hair. She blinked, and the image was gone. 'I must be getting delusional…' she blinked again. To think that she was still thinking of him at times like this.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hoping to see the crimson eyes she craved, she turned around, a smile creeping on her face. But as soon as she saw who it was, her face fell with disappointment. It was a stranger. She nodded politely as he started to chat with her, "My name's Sam Hirosaki. Nice to meet your acquaintance Miss…"

"Sakura. Sakura Mikan." She smiled politely. She was not in the mood to make small talk but…

"Ah! What a cute name. Miss Mikan." He smiled as he sipped his champagne. "Perhaps you're acquainted with Mrs Sakura?"

"She's my mother." Mikan dreaded the way the topic was leading to. Somehow, mentioning her family was always problematic.

"Oh? I see… I always thought… well, never mind me." He smiled again, even though Mikan already knew what he was trying to say. She felt that she needed to get away, before she was discovered for who she was. "Did I mention that you're the most exquisite thing I've seen in this room?"

'_Thing…'_

Not flattered, Mikan managed a weak smile before excusing herself. "Thank you but I've got to…" Sam was around her in a minute as she started walking away. Still not fronted by the lack of her response, he slid his hand in hers and asked her for a dance as the lights dimmed and the music played.

"I don't really dance so if you'll excuse me…" Mikan was starting to panic as the man before her started guiding her to the dance floor. 'This is for mom and dad… this is for mom and dad…' she clammed her eyes shut as she moved reluctantly.

But even before Sam could hold her in his arms, she felt another arm slid around her waist. She opened her eyes in surprise as she felt someone behind her. _Intoxicating scent…_

She almost burst into tears as she saw her familiar red eyes.

_Natsume…_

It was exactly eight o'clock.

* * *

How was it? it's kind of stereotypical but cute. i intend to make it complicated (ABIT). so PLEASE review. thank you for the readers who reviewed! i will consider your ideas! w

XOXO: LoVes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was an awkward situation. Mikan paused between jumping into Natsume's embrace and into accepting Sam's invitation. She was more for the former but Sam might be an important acquaintance of her parents. Such a delicate situation. Pinch!

"Natsume…" she whispered as he only wrapped his arms tighter. Snapping out of their moment, she proceeded to introduce the guys. "This is Sam Hirosaki. Hirosaki-san, this is Natsume Hyuuga…" she smiled as the men shook their hands.

'Why is Natsume even here?' Mikan thought. By some miracle, did he follow her, stalk her and infiltrated the party? 'Not possible' She dismissed the thought as being silly. However, Natsume was really here, beside her, in the flesh. She can't help but feel a little… happy?

"Nice to meet you." Natsume gave a small nod and did not speak any further. He was not into small talks. Especially with one who tried to touch Mikan. Why was she here in the first place? Imagine his surprise when he saw her in the room. He'd thought he was finally mad. But he'd to admit that she was a head turner in that dress of hers and yet, she did not seem to notice the stares. He smirked at that thought; she was definitely the same girl in the classroom this afternoon. Was this the important event that she had to attend?

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask Miss Mikan here for a dance." Sam smiled rigidly, apparently unhappy to be interrupted by some cocky brat. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' again, he began to lead Mikan across to the dance floor, much to her chagrin.

Natsume, furious by his impudence, snatched mikan's hand from his and spun her into his arms. The brunette was led to a blushing frenzy as she stumbled into his embrace. "I do mind. Sorry but all her dances are booked by me here. Am I right Mikan?" he glared at the infuriated Sam from under his lashes, sending him a dangerous signal.

Sam, obviously feeling threatened, clicked his tongue and strutted off. "Who cares about a stray?" he spat, disgusted and retreated like a dog with its tail between its legs. Mikan winced. She knew she should have prevented this from happening, but half of her was glad that he was gone.

"_Who cares about a stray?"_

The words reverberated in her ears as it stung her heart like a thousand needles. He wasn't wrong in saying that at all. Not at all. Instead, the truth just hurt too much. Natsume, however, was angered as he tried to control himself not to pulverize Sam. Who gave him the right to criticize?

He glanced at the brunette beside him. She sure looked stunning in that red dress, and somehow, she looked so much more mature and understanding. Perhaps it was the lights but Natsume could swear that he saw a halo on her head. She was the epitome of an angel.

Mikan felt downcast. Her wish to see him came true but he just had to see her in that situation. She hoped he did not think too badly of her. After all, she was a stray. Thinking of it just made her more dejected. Bad memories of the past flooded into her mind as she struggled to keep tears out of her eyes. 'Why the depression now? He might think I'm PMSing…'

Natsume, surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears, pushed her slowly towards the door. 'Why the tears?' His hatred for Sam Hirosaki just multiplied ten fold. Curses. She seemed to be holding back. He could feel her sniffing now. As soon as he guided her out of the door, he pulled her into an embrace. Mikan burst into tears as the raven-hair boy held her close.

"Why are you crying? Is it because of that bastard? I swear I'm going to turn him into cream." Natsume growled as he threatened the unavailable Sam. Mikan, however, just shook her head, pausing between pants and tears. "No. it's just… I…"

"You don't have to say it. Not in this way. Now stop crying! You're going to wet my suit." Natsume murmured as he lifted his hand and tried to stroke her hair; but drop the idea once he saw how delicate the hairstyle was. He could only describe it as an elegant bird nest, a nice looking one at most. "Now, you're going to take a deep breath and hold it for ten seconds. You do that and I'm sure you'd be able to stop." Mikan nodded, tear-streaked and did as told. Miraculously, she stopped crying and smiled. Natsume had worked his magic again.

"It worked…" she breathed, surprised. "How did you do that?" She looked at him with deep admiration. Mikan never knew Natsume had knowledge to the secrets ways to stop crying.

'Now she looks at me with those eyes. Like I'm god or something. For goodness sake, she has to stop her mood swings. It's driving me crazy…' Natsume rolled his eyes and walked towards the largest tree, leaving Mikan behind to catch up.

"Yah! Wait up Natsume! I can't walk that fast in this dress!"

He ignored her.

Feeling a bit pissed off, Natsume grabbed the lowest branch and started climbing swiftly. Mikan gaped at him. 'Is he a monkey or something?' however, she could only stand dumbly at the bottom as she glanced up at the crimson eye lad who was slowly disappearing into the darkness above. He was leaving her behind wasn't he?

_

* * *

_

Don't…

* * *

"Wait Natsume! Wait for me!" Mikan pleaded as she reached out for the nearest branch, missing it by a few inches. Even after jumping, she couldn't reach the shortest branch.

_

* * *

_

Don't leave me here…

* * *

Feeling pathetic, a few stray tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked dejectedly at the ground. "Wait for me…"

* * *

Natsume, already a few meters up, peered downwards. He smirked as the brunette tried to reach for the branch, but totally missing it again and again. Even if she did reach it, she would never be able to get to him, with her heavy dress and all that. Unless she's prepared to ruin it.

He paused to see what else she would do. For a while, she just looked downwards and stopped moving. 'What is she doing? Finally gave up?' he thought, curious as he went down a few branches to take a closer look. His eyes widened as a sparkling pearl fell from her face. He though he was hallucinating. More fell and he groaned as he realized that she was sobbing, again. Even though it was his fault this time but damn, why must she be so emotional?

"You're unstable woman!" He hissed from above, making Mikan look upwards with her eyes full of unsheathe tears.

"You're mean…" She accused as she wiped her tears harshly. She didn't care if she looked hideous now. Albeit unintentional, the fact that he had left her, even for a moment was true. She hated the feeling of being abandoned. And she can't shake off that feeling that haunt her every night.

"I'm going home…" She sobbed. Tonight was not the night for her. She knew it, that there was no way for her to fit into parties. She wasn't even interested to know why Natsume was here in the first place. Heck! She did not even care why she was angry in the first place!

'Whoa! Big change!' Natsume thought as she began her way back into the mansion. "Hey! What? Are you telling me to go back all alone?" he made his way down the tree quickly and ran to grab her arm. Why was she doing this to him just because he didn't wait for her? They were definitely not parting just like that! Not when this afternoon was just fine.

"What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed as she shook of his hand. Honestly, he did not know the reason for her tears nor her anger. Was it really because of him? Or something else entirely? Sure, he'd some faults here and there but he was sure he did nothing grave the last time he checked.

Mikan paused for a moment and felt miserable. What was wrong with her indeed. She'd never flare up like this before. And towards Natsume who'd been kind to her all along? Why? "I… I don't know… Natsume… I don't know!" she sobbed. Was she the one being mean instead? Her head throbbed as she struggled with the unanswered questions.

Natsume sighed. What should he do in this kind of situations? He felt that the guy should be doing something to please the girl. But this was Mikan he was talking about. She was not some other normal girl. 'Argh! Forget it! I shall just do it my style.' He ruffled his hair and held her shoulders firm.

"Listen here girl. You're going to tell me what's wrong with you now. You're not going to backfire on me again and stable yourself woman! Do you want to smile or frown? Choose one and stick with it for at least five minutes." He hissed as the brunette before him looked at him with wide-eyes. 'She must be scared to death now. God! I don't care anymore!' he chose one of the few worst scenarios he could imagine and prayed hard that it would not happen. The worst thing that could happen was for the brunette to slap him on the face and walk out on him forever. He would really damn himself there and then if that happened.

"So?" he pressed, impatient.

"I…I want to smile…" Mikan cried as she flung herself into his arms, much to his surprise. "I really want to… Really do…" it was the first time she'd actually cried like this in front of others, freely and without restraint. And this time, she was not caught in the act but really just crying out of her own accord. She felt that Natsume was the only one who could make her feel this way. Someone she knew for only a month, someone who was always annoying her, someone who was so gentle, yet rough.

"Then smile. No one's stopping you." Natsume scoffed. And with those few words, Mikan felt salvaged. She was always waiting for someone to tell her that it was okay to smile, that it was okay to be herself and be free. But reality told her that it was not that easy, nothing could change the truth or who she was: a stray.

She smiled, weakly. It might not hurt to change slowly, and perhaps, it's all thanks to Natsume that she had taken this off her mind for the moment. "I'll smile… for you… but I still can't tell you, much. But I do want to…and so… will you wait for me? Never leave me behind again… please…" Mikan buried her face into his chest as she whispered. The boy, who has made her so confused, yet calm at the same time, watched her like she was a fragile doll. She was the same as that rainy day; so exposed, so breakable. He just couldn't leave her alone, trapped in her dimension.

"I promise…" it was so unlike him, yet he felt that it was just right to do so, that it was right the way she was in his arms. He savored the moment, letting his pride go for the moment. Both of their masks were gone, who they were now were what they are.

* * *

For a while they just stayed in each other's warmth, not letting go just yet.

* * *

Then, something struck Natsume, "Wait. Aren't you going to tell me what you're doing here in the first place?" he realized he'd never know the reason in the first place. It was as though they had gotten their priorities wrong.

"I live here… this is my home." Mikan blinked at the sudden question. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"So you're the family of the Sakuras? Why did I never notice?" He frowned. Usually he would notice these things first, not that he cared, but perhaps he'd never thought that the brunette might actually be related to a prestigious family like the Sakuras.

"Yeah well… that's because I don't really want to say…" Mikan bit her lips. She did not really like this topic much.

Fortunately, for Mikan, Natsume noticed and did not pursue the topic any further. Taking the initiative this time, she asked, "Why are YOU here?" she grinned. This was surely not his house and every guest was an acquaintance of her parents. So that must mean…

"I was sort of forced by my dad. He mentioned something about an important business partner or something. Never thought it's your family." Natsume shrugged. He had just about enough of coincidences. Why leave it to fate when you can create your own chances?

"Ah… I see…" Mikan smiled. She was glad that Natsume was here tonight. At least everything seemed much brighter now. She realized that they were still in an awkward position and blushed. Slowly easing out of his arms, she stepped back and held her dress to make walking easier. Natsume cocked an eyebrow as the brunette smiled and asked for his hand.

"I'll bring you to my favorite secret hideout Natsume…"

* * *

how's that? this chapter is a bit weird and gave no clue whatsoever happened so be patient guys, for i'm long winded. sorry! please review too!

XOXO: HuGs


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Natsume squinted ahead as he let the brunette lead him through the darkness. He felt a bit insecure as she paused and stopped for the umpteen times. 'This better not be the last night of my life.' He frowned. He sure as hell did to want to die this way.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you? To get revenge and all. Aren't you?" Natsume joked as she tugged him along.

"No! Of course not! You would thank me later." She turned to face him and smiled brightly. Natsume felt his breath hitched. Even if it was pitch-black right now, her smile could light up the darkest of night. He wished that the smile would remain on her face forever, instead of just plastered and forced.

They continued walking for another ten minutes, with Natsume holding the hem of her dress, and finally came to a clearing.

"Wow…" Natsume stared at the beautiful sky before them. The stars shone and moonlight pooled into the middle of the small field. A large tree stood in the middle of all and wildflowers swayed in the breeze. Serene and tranquil, like nothing in the world could affect them. Upon closer look, he realized the large tree was a sakura tree in its full bloom. The pink flowers shone magnificently in the dark as the petals fell with the slightest breeze.

He was reminded of their first meeting under the sakura tree. The only thing different was that the brunette was smiling instead of crying. It just screams nostalgia.

"How's it? Beautiful isn't it?" Mikan smiled as she ran across the field, feeling the wind caressed her body.

"Yeah… beautiful…" Natsume whispered. 'You're beautiful, that is…' he can't help but gaze at the girl before him. Her red dress pooled around her as she danced to the wind. Her eyes sparkled as she bathed in the moonlight. Natsume truly felt at the peak of happiness then, this was the girl he was born to protect, this was the girl who was made for him. Much as he didn't want to admit it, she was his destiny. And he couldn't wish for anything better.

Mikan felt truly at peace in her haven, she'd never shown anyone this place, but Natsume was a first. She wondered why she wanted Natsume to know her special place. She knew Natsume was someone special to her, much more than her emotional support, much much more… but she just couldn't put it into words. What was he to her? She blushed at the thought and glanced back to the boy standing in the shadows. She could feel his stare on her and felt conscious all of a sudden, making her look to the other side. Her heart thumped like a jack-hammer, perhaps bringing him to this place was a mistake; it's taking a toll on her heart.

Natsume frowned as she turned away from him. He hated that he couldn't see her eyes. Stepping out into the light, his eyes traveled to the sakura tree once again. He wondered if she was reminiscing just like him. He made his way towards her and felt her jump at the sound. She was still not turning around. He wondered why.

Mikan felt him getting closer and closer. She froze. What should she do to make her heart listen to her? 'Stop thumping! Ah! But then I would die…' she slapped herself mentally for being such a fool. "Hey…" His voice reverberated deep in her ears. She was drowning, drowning in his scent.

"Yes?" she gulped, too unsure to turn to look at him. She might do something strange if she looked at him now. 'No Mikan! Don't be stupid!' Her clenched fists pressed against her heart as she started blushing again.

"Look at me when I'm talking." His arrogant tone made her grinned. Natsume would always be Natsume. Reluctantly, she turned around and regretted it when his crimson eyes bore through hers. His tousled hair ruffled in the wind as the sakuras started falling again. She felt her throat gone dry as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I… You're…you're pretty…" She wanted to smack herself the moment the words left her mouth. Natsume cocked his eyebrows. Well, what a compliment she gave. Never in his life would he have thought that a girl would call him pretty of all things. Hot or handsome he'd heard plenty but pretty, none. God, this girl made him feel things he'd never felt before.

"I am pretty aren't I?" He gave a small laugh. "Of all things you could've said. A guy's compliment isn't pretty." Mikan blushed a bright red. Natsume actually smiled, it was the first time she'd seen his smile.

"It slipped…" She whispered. Natsume, seeing her red face, decided that this was too good a chance to miss.

"So I've left you incoherent…" He smirked and felt her breathing hijacked.

"N-no…" She barely made out the syllable.

"Didn't you say you were immune this afternoon? I beg to differ…" he unwrapped her balled fists and played with her fingers as Mikan just watched. He was making her feel like jelly again.

"N-no…" She muttered again. He had her in his palm.

"Again." He sighed. "Just admit it; my very presence is intoxicating you aren't I?" He drawled out each word slowly as he placed her hands around his neck as he snaked his other arm around her waist. Mikan could only wait; she was totally in his control.

* * *

There was no one to witness this moment, except the large sakura tree. Natsume leaned down and claimed her lips as his.

* * *

Mikan turned wide eye at his sudden approach when she felt his lips on hers. Gentle and barely touching, there was no sense of urgency at all, just a sweet kiss. He slowly brushed his lips over hers, savoring ever moment. He smirked as he tasted her strawberry gloss. 'Strawberry huh? Taste just like her.' Mikan felt her eyes close as she slowly eased into his arms, fitting like a puzzle. Tilting his head, Natsume pressed his lips against her, making the brunette gasp at this sudden action. Slowly, Mikan started returning his kiss as they moved their lips in synchronization. Never had she felt so complete and at ease as all her problems flew out of the window.

They stopped after a long moment, to breathe. Pressing his temple against hers, he gazed into her eyes. She looked away in embarrassment, making Natsume pull her back into another kiss again, this time with more urgency. "Mikan…" he whispered as they came back for air once more. He didn't want to stop as she pulled away from him, like a candy being taken from a child.

"Natsume…" She leaned against him, energy drained and her mind in a flurry. The kiss was good, awesome, superb, but why had he done that? Did he actually like her? She blushed again. She considered for a moment and was almost positive that Natsume liked her. But the problem was, does she like him? Of course she does, but somehow she felt that it was not time yet, there was more things to be done, waiting to be settled before she could respond to his feelings. And there was that promise to her parents… One that she couldn't break no matter what. For she knew that it would break all trust in them if she was caught breaking the promise. She could never allow that to happen. Mikan hoped he would understand and wait for her… she really hoped.

"Natsume, I… would you believe me if I said I am really happy right now?" She asked.

"Yeah… who wouldn't after being kissed by me?" He smirked.

"Arrogant fool."

"But you love this arrogant fool don't you?" Natsume pried her away and searched for the answer in her auburn eyes.

"I do…" She murmured, "But I can't accept your feelings…"

Natsume frowned. "Why not? You like me don't you? So what's the problem?" He was annoyed by her sudden refusal. After all that, she still denied their relationship.

"I… I have a lot of reasons. I can't accept them now… I know it's really selfish of me but… would you wait for me?" She prayed hard and hoped that he would say yes.

"Reason huh… what kind? Don't you think that I've a right to know?" He hissed. Mikan winced at his cutting words. 'He's right… he needs to know…'

"Listen… I… My parents made me promise something… that I wouldn't date till I'm in the last year of high school. I can't break this promise for a lot of reasons. I'm sorry. I know that that's a very lame excuse but please… believe me…" Mikan could only plead and wait as she hoped that this was not the end of them.

"I did say that I would not leave you behind didn't I?" Natsume sighed. One day he's going to force everything out of her but for now, he'll let it slide. Just for today. He'll take whatever excuse she has.

"Then… you'll stay with me?" Mikan blinked, overwhelmed.

"Haven't you been listening?" He sighed. This girl was driving him to his grave. He wasn't one to say everything out in words but she was practically forcing him. "I'll stay…"

And Mikan cried for the third time in the night.

* * *

hi! this is the fifth chapter! how's it? do review! i know this is another weird chapter but please... it'll get better 3

XOXO: KiSsEs


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsume gazed at the sleeping brunette in his arms as a lot of thoughts ran through his mind. He knew she was going through a lot right now, and that he should be patient, but as a guy, that was just difficult. As difficult it might seemed, he was going to do it for her. She was worth every suffering and besides, he did have a guaranteed place in her heart. So, there wasn't really anything to worry about… right? Even though she didn't know, but it was as though he was her boyfriend already, just without the official sayings. So they're in the friends with benefits relationship? Natsume frowned. That didn't seem much proper to them.

"Not a friend but not a lover huh… you must be joking with me." Natsume sighed. How had he gotten himself in this mess? He laughed slightly, smoothing his untamed hair back. Truly, this girl was one of a kind. He'd never thought he would be in this position. Thinking about it now, he was actually rejected by her, well not totally but he was the one who initiated the whole couple thing. And Natsume Hyuuga don't get rejected, he was used to getting embraced the air out of him and not being let go. He didn't know whether to take it the good way or bad.

'You're driving me crazy you know… just plain crazy.' He pinched her cheeks and felt her stir. Turning to face him, she opened to reveal her auburn eyes, smiling at him like he was everything to her. "Crazy…" Natsume confirmed as Mikan frowned.

"I'm not!" She protested, not knowing that the subject of target was not her. Natsume rolled his eyes, muttered a 'whatever' and stood up, leaving the brunette to balance herself before she could hit the ground. "Hey!" She cried and hoisted her dress to chase after him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

And this time, he did.

* * *

Natsume had made sure she was in the house before he returned to the hall where the party was slowly dismissing. It was after all, 11 pm. They said their good-byes at the back door, making sure no one saw them, which were what they agreed on, discretion.

"Where had you been?" His father hissed as soon as he saw his son in the corner of the room. He had been looking for his son the last few hours to no avail. He sighed as Natsume only replied with a shrugged. That was not an answer good enough for him. His sharp eyes did not fail to notice his attire. "Are those leaves on your suit and in your hair?" He yanked out a pink petal stuck in Natsume's hair and glared at him asking for an explanation. When he received none, he was all the more furious. His silence just confirmed his misbehaving; Natsume had not been at the party at all.

His father, conscious that they were gaining attention, whispered harshly in his defiant son's ear, "You'll get it when we get home. You're grounded for the week. And that's final!" He noted as Natsume started to retort.

"I'm not freaking listening to you." Natsume walked away from his protesting father, cursing all the way. Damn! Why did he have to come to this party anyways? Even though he was still a teeny bit glad, okay scratch that, a lot glad, that he was here, due to Mikan being the daughter of the host of the party but definitely not happy to be under the control of his freaking dad!

And he was grounded.

_Grounded._

_Grounded…_

_Just when his (girl)friend told him that she like him (too)._

_They are going to spend their time, separated?_

**Hell no**

He was sure not going to be as pathetic as that. Ego kicked in at times like this and he welcomed it. He would jolly well pretend that his dad never said that, go home and get a good night rest before going to school tomorrow, where he will see Mikan again. That sounds better. They could plan after school activities too. Boy! He was not going to miss out on the 'after school activities', no freaking way. Over his rotten dead body he was going to give in to his dad this time.

A bad boy got to stay bad doesn't he?

And he was intending to do just that.

* * *

Mikan woke up the next day with a smile on her face. Last night she had no night mare, but a dream. A dream where Natsume professed his love for her, and she professed her love for him too. If only that was true…

With a sigh, she got dressed and headed to school as usual with Asako.

* * *

Natsume had woken extra early today. Mainly to avoid his father before he could remind him of his extra early curfew. Not that he was going to listen but… And it was also the first time he'd been so eager to go to school. Normally school was a bore but now that he'd Mikan, everything seemed fun in school. He got dressed, forgetting the tie as usual, grabbed his bag and went off without his breakfast. But he was famished, famished for Mikan.

It was 6.30 in the morning and no one was in school yet. Natsume felt a bit pissed off, feeling stupid for his unusual behavior. He had even forgotten to tell Ruka that he was going early; Ruka must be pretty confused to find Natsume out before he was at his door. Normally, he needed an extra coaxing before he would even get out from bed.

And now he was in school six thirty in the morning. And Mikan was not even here yet. God! What was he doing?

* * *

Mikan arrived in school at 7.45, with Asako hot on her heels. They had woken slightly later than usual as fatigue still haunt them from the night before. The party was stressful to the both of them, especially to a particular brunette, who thought she had dreamed of everything in the sakura clearing. The only thing she was sure of was that Natsume had been at the party the night before, but then, everything that happened after that seemed like a dream when she woke up in natsume's lap. And his indifference had confirmed that it really was a dream. She sighed at such a huge disappointment.

After parting ways with Asako as usual, she made her way to class, pulling her heavy feet along with her. Pushing the door open, she muttered a 'good morning' to everyone in class before her eyes met with crimson ones at the back of the class. He was staring intently at her, eyes fixated, making her blush slightly. She looked away and started chatting with Hotaru, who told her that she didn't make sense and must get off her back. Brushed off by her only hope of avoiding him, she lumbered to the back of the class and sat down quietly, clutching her bag against her chest. She did not dare to make another eye contact with him, for fear of blushing again. 'Don't mix up dreams with reality. You'll get burnt.'

Unknown to her, Natsume was slowly getting irritated. 'I was waiting here for an hour and fifteen minutes and she came in to ignore my existence? What in the world?' She was still looking away from him, and holding onto her bag like he would snatch it from her anytime, and he just might.

"Talk." He commanded as she jumped at his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? After yesterday you're just leaving me hanging like this? You've got great guts I tell you." He sneered, not knowing that she had no idea what he was going on about.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him wide eye. What did she do yesterday night besides having the best dream in the world? And of course crying and breaking down in front of him, not that she wanted to admit it, was that what he was talking about?

"You know exactly what I mean. What is this? What is 'us' now? I don't get it. And besides, is this how you treat the guy you like?"

Mikan gaped at him. 'How did he know? Don't tell me that I blurted it out in my dreams?' "What?" She gulped as she felt her mouth go dry.

"Don't 'what' me. Or do you want me to remind me of what we shared yesterday?" He lifted one finger to her lips and back to his, making her gasp and blush. 'What is he talking about? Did he mean we-'

Looking at her puzzled look, he knew at once what was going on in that tiny head of hers. Of course, she would imagine the most ridiculous. "Don't tell me you thought that was all a dream?"

Mikan froze. "You mean that… was not?" She started hyperventilating and told herself to breathe slowly. 'How could this have happened? I'm so embarrassed I could die right now!'

"Of course it was not you dumbass." Natsume rolled his eyes and resisted a smirk. She could be so dense. He had really thought that for once, Mikan had wanted to avoid him because of yesterday night. Never in his life would he allow that. God forbid.

Mikan felt totally and utterly relieved. "It's not a dream… Not a dream…" A goofy grin formed on her face unconsciously as the phrase repeated over and over in her head. But then, she was still embarrassed; embarrassed that she'd forgotten about yesterday night, and even more embarrassed that yesterday night actually happened. She had said that she actually like him. 'Oh my god…'

Natsume smirked as he saw the blush forming on her face. He could never get bored of that. But what was actually going on through that mind of hers? He actually wanted to know someone this intently for the first time. She held a lot of 'firsts' for him, and he was glad that it was her that he'd experience them with. 'You couldn't find anyone else more perfect…' his mind screamed at him. Mentally telling himself that he was becoming even gayer every second, he made up his mind that whatever he had thought for the last ten minutes was going to be a secret for the rest of his life.

"I thought you had finally lost it. But I'm glad that the brains still there." Natsume rolled his eyes as the brunette looked at him indignantly.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much for your concern." Her voice dripping with sarcasm as he smirked at her reaction. Some things never change.

"It's okay. I'm not concern in the least." He lied as her eyes widened and her cheeks puffed. "Do you know you look like a squirrel right now? It's funny how much your cheeks can stretch. You can go into world records now. Congratulations." Natsume was having too much fun to notice that lessons had already started; apparently, Mikan was too annoyed to notice too.

"When you two behind stop your fun, I would love if you would stand to greet me." Narumi, their homeroom teacher, sing sang to the two kids who were lost in their worlds. They snapped out in their reverie almost immediately. Mikan blushed again as Natsume just scowled at Narumi, annoyed at being interrupted at such a good time.

"Sorry!" She muttered as she gave Natsume a glare. 'It's all his fault! Gyaa~ why must he be so irritating at times… yesterday was fine; but today he had to open his big mouth.'

Natsume, albeit annoyed, smiled at Mikan innocently, throwing her off guard for a second before putting back his front again. She stuttered, trying to retort but nothing came to mind.

"Don't do that." She blabbered.

"Do what?" Natsume smiled again, knowing what he was doing to her.

"This…" She inhaled as her heart flew like a jet plane.

"It's not everyday I do 'this' to someone. Be glad." He smirked as Mikan flushed red. He was making her forget about her promise again. It was not supposed to be like this. They weren't anything, yet, so why was he acting like they were already an item? (Not that she mind but still…) He was making her change her mind…

'Snap out of it Mikan! That boy is just trying to make you feel this way!' she turned to face the board, ignoring him for the rest of the class, after all, it was school, and they were supposed to be taking in the knowledge that they were never going to use in life.

* * *

Natsume finally let out a sigh as the bell rang for lunch. His seatmate seemed just as tired as he was. Three hour in their seat, seating still like what he was not use to do, sucks. He wanted to make fun of her, touch her, embrace her… Whoa… rewind. 'Let's stop it at 'make fun of' He knew he might be speeding things too much, after what Mikan had said the day before, Natsume knew that she needed time, and he'd promised himself that he would give that to her, only to regret that promise now.

Time is the son of a bitch. _(Pardon the language. It's supposed to be K+. LOL)_

Gritting his teeth, he picked up his belongings and walked towards Ruka's class, earning a few stares along the corridors, not to mention squeals.

* * *

Mikan was watching his back the whole time as he walked away. She knew she had no right to call him, to tell him to stop, but then again, no one might have as much right as her. She was beginning to regret she'd ever confessed to him. Sure, it'd been perfect when Natsume said that he felt the same, but there were still complications, stuff that must be solved before she could move on. However, as a regular 15 year old hormonal girl in puberty, she just find that a teeny hard to wait. Life can be such a horrible tease sometimes.

Suddenly, she felt a smack on the back of her head. Moaning in pain, she turned to look at the culprit and smiled when she found Hotaru staring back at her. "Hotaru!!! It's been so long since you've last talked to me!" An attempt to hug her just got her flying across the room.

"You have something on that I want to know. Spit it out, now!" Her purple eyes stared intently on the brunette laid sprawled in front of her. Hotaru knew that Mikan had been acting weird for the past week, and it had centered on a certain hot-headed slash arrogant slash cold-blooded boy. And she sure as hell did not like it.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan was searching her head for anything that might be related to what Hotaru was saying. But the search results came out zero.

"You know exactly what I'm saying." Hotaru waited as silence ensued between the two girls. Tension held in the air as Mikan opened her mouth to speak.

"Actually, I've no idea what you're talking about."

Hotaru just about explode. Does she need to say everything out word for word just so that Mikan understood it as language and not just some alien blabbering? She really had no idea what was going on or was she just pretending? In Mikan's case it was most likely the former.

But she was going to dig everything out of her. On her honor and ego.

* * *

_**HEY EVERYBODY! HAPPY 2010 FROM SINGAPORE!**_ HAHAS. just want to say hi to all my fellow readers out there wishing you all wonderfull peeps a happy new year! may all your wishes come true and hoped 2010 will be fun and fufilling for all of us! there might be troublesome times ahead but we'll all get throught right? OF COURSE WE WILL! So now for the mean time, let's enjoy and have some fun! And don't forget to **REVIEW! lOVE YOU ALL!**

ps: MY NEW YEAR RESOLUTION: **to find a nice guy this year to be with as my first boyfriend. i'm already fifteen this year and no boyfriend is a bit sad... TT so wish me all luck as i embark on this journey towards adulthood (nothing in the gutter)! [even though i'm in a girls' school and will most likely not be able to fulfil this wish this year!]**

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **(PLEASE?) 3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hotaru's limit has just about reached. Mikan was being absolutely infuriating by being stupid and ignorant. However, once a decision is made, Imai Hotaru would never give up till her goal is achieved.

"What's going on between you and Hyuuga?" She demanded the answer from the stunned brunette, who in returned, stared back at her with large wide eyes, stammering incoherent answers.

"I …er… Nothing much is going on… we're pretty much the same?" Mikan frowned at her own tone. It is true that nothing has changed, except for a few teeny details (like the kiss they shared), but that could be overlooked, and the fact that Natsume had treated her exceptionally well, which also can be overlooked.

Unconvinced, Hotaru squinted at her with questioning eyes and swear that Mikan was not telling the truth. However, she knew that nothing would come out from asking a person who is confused in her own situation. Mikan is no doubt an unreliable source. So, she would just have to ask another source, the main one, besides Mikan, THE Hyuuga Natsume.

Leaving Mikan completely perplexed and shocked, Hotaru strut off in search of a certain raven hair lad. She knew, from all her resources, where he would be; the sakura tree.

* * *

Natsume scaled up the tree expertly as the sakura petals embraced him in. He smirked as he was suddenly reminded of yesterday's scene under the huge sakura tree. It had become one of his most favorite memories in his life. He knew as long as Mikan was here beside him, he would never forget about every minute he had spent with her. And he hated how he was becoming a hopeless sap. Frowning yet resisting the urge to grin at the same time, he wondered for the umpteen times of the reason he had fallen for that stupid girl.

Was it because of her indifference towards him? It's not possible or else Imai would be his potential lover… talk about disgusting… the thought of him and Hotaru being a pair or even a meter away from each other made him nauseous.

Just as he was trying to drive her away from his mind, the devil herself appeared.

Imai Hotaru, firmly and surely, was still hot on Natsume's heels.

"Come out Hyuuga! I can see you!" She shouted blatantly, even though all she could see was a mob of pink, instincts told her that he was in there, and her instincts had never fail so far.

Natsume held back a groan. What did she want from him? He was totally sure that it wasn't something pleasant. He decided that ignoring her was the best option.

"I have proof that you and Mikan have something going on!" She persisted and lied.

Natsume shot up from his laid back position. 'What?' His thoughts were barely coherent. It was not as if he cared if the news got out, but what about Mikan? She would surely be affected the worst, receiving the end of the straw. And then he can almost imagine her breaking up with him almost immediately, as if there was anything to break in the first place. Mikan had a promise to keep, and him? He had her to get.

Launching himself off the branch almost immediately, he landed perfectly in front of a smug Hotaru.

"Now, where were we?" She smiled, knowing that it would not be long before the truth was finally hers.

After a few reluctant nods and grunts from Natsume, Hotaru was just about satisfied with the answers she received from her questions. Now, she knew for a fact that these two idiots love each other, (even though Natsume refused to admit it) and that Mikan had not told him about her secret. Hotaru felt slightly amused by Natsume's predicament, it would have sucked to be in his position. However, she was adamant when he asked about Mikan's secret which she refused to tell.

"I don't get what is so secretive and mysterious! It's seriously pissing me off."

"Then go take a piss yourself. I'm not giving away anything."

"After all that I've said? You suck."

"That's the best insult I've taken from you today. Thank you very much for your absolute politeness." Hotaru hissed and Natsume growled back. Both were like untamed wild animals waiting to pounce and devour each other.

Luckily, Hotaru was more sensible than to be involved in a cat fight with him. Straightening her skirt and blouse, she gave him a warning glance before giving him a piece of advice.

"Being with Mikan takes up all your energy and patience. You'd better be prepared. And if she shed one tear, I'll be sure to pulverize you." Natsume only glared back at her with indignant eyes full of pride and just gave a curt nod before turning his back and walking away.

'Good riddance.' He thought. 'No need to add in the fact that she had already cried more than three times in my presence. No need at all if I know what is self-preservation'

He knew she was serious and can be trusted but it's Hotaru of all people. You can't just totally trust _'trust'_ her unless you have something to blackmail or offer her with, but then again, she probably has everyone's dirty linen all stuffed up in her little handbook. Why bother?

'Oh well… it would be better hearing the truth from her herself. After all, it's more interesting.' Natsume's eyes glinted with evil as he went in search of his subject of annoyance and fawn, Mikan.

* * *

The young female squeezed through the rowdy cafeteria, determined to get to her destination, the noodles vendor. 'I can't miss out on my favorite curry noodle today! It's only once in a week! Go Mikan!' She pushed herself forward like a crazy fan, not minding the squeals and protests of by-standers in her way. 'I'll get there!'

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes watched her; the green eyes oozed with envy as she observed the brunette and her unruly behavior. "What's so good about her anyway?" She huffed in annoyance and anger. Fist bunched and ready to pounce, Sumire stormed towards Mikan, who was in the middle of fighting for her noodles. "Just you wait! Mikan Sakura!"

Natsume made his way towards the cafeteria, knowing that he would find the brunette there. "I bet she's all hype up about the noodles store now. That glutton." He smirked. Unknowingly, his footsteps quickened as his wish to see her grew. "Wait ill I find her!"

However, as he walked nearer and nearer he realized that something was wrong. The students seemed to be in a state of panic as shouts and screams were heard. Worried and partially curious, he doubled his pace and demanded the crowd to part. Everyone shunned away immediately, threatened by his presence.

"What's this?!" In front of his eyes was Mikan lying on the floor, unconscious. Panic and fury consumed him as he grabbed the nearest person he could see.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He roared. The poor innocent passer-by could only shook his head. "I don't know! It's not me! I … really…"

Natsume shot him a frustrated look and sent him scampering away.

'Anyways, let's bring her to the infirmary first.'

He scooped Mikan into his arms, gently, as he glared at the rest of the students to give way. Oppressed by him yet again, they very much scooted away before anyone could get victimized again.

"_Mikan, what happened to you?"__

* * *

_

**_Sorry that I did not update for quite awhile! I was busy with the new school year. Everything is very hectic now but I hope you'll give me your support and continue to read my fanfics and stories! I love you guys and don't forget to review! I love reading reviews more than I love writing fanfics! Hahas! Heart peace and out!_**


End file.
